IMI Desert Eagle
Desert Eagle .50 AE or Night Hawk .50C is a high caliber pistol chambered with 7 rounds of .50AE pistol cartridge in Counter-Strike series and Counter-Strike Online. It is one of the most famous weapon in Counter-Strike history. Overview The Desert Eagle is the strongest pistol in the game, aside from the flintlock. Although it has low magazine size and low fire rate, it does higher damage than almost any other pistols and has good accuracy for first few shots. Thus, its reload time is very short. Advantages *High damage *Cheap for a pistol *Short reload time *Good accuracy even in long range for the first few shots *Does not affect speed *Can penetrate object Disadvantages *Low magazine capacity *Low rate of fire *Low reserve ammunition Comparison with AMT AutoMag V Advantages *Lower recoil (-3%) *More accurate (+3%) *No level restriction Neutral *Same damage *Same stun power *Same knockback *Same reload time *Can be bought by both teams Disadvantages *More expensive (+$25) Comparison to Anaconda Positive *Shorter reload time (-0.1 seconds) *Higher damage (+8) *More accurate (+23%) Neutral *Same recoil (30%) *Same weight (0% speed reduction) *Same ammunition type (.50 AE) *Same clip size (7 rounds) *Same reload time (2.0 seconds) Negative *More expensive (+$50) *Lower rate of fire (-2%) Tactics using Desert Eagle Normal matches *Aim for the head, to get an instant kill. *Avoid long range battles, as it is inaccurate. *Avoid battling multiple targets, as you will run out of ammunition and be forced to reload. Zombie Mods *Conserve ammunition, fire at the zombies one by one; with fire delay of nearly one second; depends on situation. *Aim for zombie's head to do a massive damage. *In ducts, soften zombie with Desert Eagle first before end it with your primary weapons. Tactics facing Desert Eagle user Normal matches *Strike the user in long range. *Flank the user in groups. Zombie Mods *Dodge the attack and wait the chance for the user to reload. Variants Dual Desert Eagles :Main article:Desert Eagle/Dual Dual Desert Eagles are the akimbo version of the original Desert Eagle. They are exclusive to Zombie: The Mutation and Zombie: The Hero. It deals higher damage and knockback to zombies. Thus, it has 28 clip size, 4 times more if compared to original Desert Eagle. Dual Desert Eagles are only available in supply boxes. When selected as Andrey or Kate, a Dual Desert Eagle also supplied with full ammo alongside with the exclusive hero weapons. Desert Eagle Gold Desert Eagle Gold can be obtained through Code Box. It shares the same performance to the original Desert Eagle except the appearance and the animation. It has a higher knockback to zombies. Desert Eagle Red Edition This red-colored version of Desert Eagle can be obtained by participating official internet cafe event in Korea, Taiwan, Hong Kong and China. The damage is higher 1% than the original. Users Counter-Terrorist: * : Used by Fernando (Dual Desert Eagle With unique silver finishes not jungle camouflage like usual). Terrorist: *Elite Crew: Seen holding by a member in some posters *Midwest Militia: Used by Jennifer *Asia Red Army: Ritsuka's personal sidearm *David Black: As his personal sidearm *Yuri: Seen used by Yuri in a poster Gallery Firing sound Reload sound Desert Eagle File:V_deagle_cso.png|View model File:Deagle_worldmodel.png|World model File:Deserteagle_shopmodel.png|Shop model File:Deagle_hud_on.png|HUD icon Davidblack deagle.jpg|David Black with a Desert Eagle in his holster cs_assault_20120702_0103550.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Ze_bloodcastle_20130811_1622200.jpg|Ditto, dry fire Desert Eagle Gold File:Deaglegold_viewmodel.png|View model File:Deaglegold_worldmodel.png|World model File:Deaglegold_shopmodel.png|Shop model 546127_387205011310819_1827259230_n.jpg|In-game screenshot 1008914_4405916405257_890825992_o.jpg|Obtained from Code Box Desert Eagle Red Deaglered lol.jpg|View model 482031_373982122671529_1595962710_n.jpg|Model ze_bloodcastle_20121225_0208310.jpg|In-game screenshot c1_2_1.jpg|China poster Trivia *The Desert Eagle is a high caliber pistol. It is not suitable to use as a sidearm in special operations in real life due to its high recoil, heavy weight, low capacity and loud firing sound. *The Magnum Research trademark can be seen on the weapon's slide. *There are 6 different cartridge in this weapon. *In real life , Desert Eagle can be one-handed. It gives high damage , but the accuracy is very low and the recoil is very hard to control. Is the Desert Eagle Gold in your collection now? Yes Not yet External links *Desert Eagle at Wikipedia Category:Pistol Category:50ae user Category:Israel Military Industry Category:Israeli weapons Category:American weapons Category:Original weapon Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Magnum Pistols Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:Weapons with red variants